


10 Things Louis Loves About Harry Styles

by tuneinmymind



Series: 10 Things series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuneinmymind/pseuds/tuneinmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: There were a million things Louis loved about Harry Styles, some small, others extremely prominent to Harry’s character, but Louis had narrowed his list down to just ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things Louis Loves About Harry Styles

1\. The way Harry tried to seem cool.

While many people may see this as annoying, Louis loved the way Harry tried to act “cool” and impress people.

He found it quite adorable when Harry thought intensely to answer a question before coming up with something ridiculous.

The first instance that popped into Louis’ mind was during one of their video diaries on tour when a fan asked which dance moves they would do to get a girl.

While Liam kept his spirits light with the 1, 2, 3 flick and Louis opted for the stop the traffic and which way am I gonna go, Harry, ever the flirt, had decided to go for a slide. *Insert mental hand movement as Harry showed just how he would do it

Louis had encouraged Harry as he agreed, “Sliding is cool!” but internally Louis was laughing at the younger boy.

Harry just reminded Louis so much of a toddler trying to impress his older siblings.

Louis loved him all the same, though, and it seemed that Harry’s charm had worked on him as well.

2\. Harry’s smile.

Harry’s smile could light up a room, and it did, in fact, brighten Louis’ world considerably.

The way Harry’s eyes would twinkle, his cheeks turning in to make adorable dimples.

Louis took every opportunity he could to make Harry smile, often purposely embarrassing himself just to see the younger boy happy.

And every time he saw Harry’s cheeks turned up and a laugh reached Louis’ ears, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life making Harry smile.

He imagined, quite often, being with Harry for eternity, and while the idea made his heart race in fast thumps, his palms sweat with a chilly sheen, and a soft anxiety flutter in his stomach, the prospect of being with Harry for a lifetime, or more, excited Louis to the brink of insanity.

Louis knew it would be the adventure of a lifetime, literally, and each time Harry smiled, Louis just wanted it _that much more._

3\. Harry’s fingers.

Some people may be alarmed by Louis’ particular fondness for Harry’s hands, but Louis did not love his fingers in a _sexual_ or _dirty_ way.

No, it was more of an appreciation of them, of what they could do.

He loved when Harry would trace patterns on soft slivers of his skin, dancing in unknown patterns as if they were performing ballet.

He would watch as Harry’s fingers grasped and tugged through brown curls during moments of frustration, and how they would curl together to create a thumbs up when he felt proud or excited.

Even Louis admitted to having an odd fetish for Harry’s fingers, but there was just something about the length, the grace they radiated.

He especially enjoyed how Harry’s hand would blindly search for him, whether in times of fear and anxiety, or to drag him on an adventure.

This simple gesture tugged at Louis’ heart, almost as if Harry’s fingers were reaching into his soul.

As if Harry’s fingers were what kept him alive by keeping his heartbeat in time, pumping blood through his veins with every squeeze.

They were a connection point, Louis felt.

Harry’s phalanges juxtaposed Louis’, like a bridge between two entirely different regions, bringing them together, affixing and fastening them, one to the other.

It was this affinity that allowed Louis to feel close to Harry, even if a barrier separated them.

So, Louis received all of the teasing with grace because there was no way around his love for Harry’s fingers, other than to simply admit it.

4\. Harry’s eyes.

The sharp green orbs that missed nothing, watching and calculating each move Louis made and acting accordingly.

Louis knew he could get nothing by Harry because those eyes would follow him as he moved, swinging this way and that like a pendulum.

They pierced into his very being, his essence, his soul, and when they caught his own cerulean gaze, the green would shine mysteriously brighter.

They were two candles lighting the dark, glowing on the pathway and showing Louis just where to go.

They were inquisitive and curious, asking Louis questions with a simple movement.

They were loving and impossibly kind, making Louis feel like the luckiest man on Earth.

They could be angry and hateful, but only when someone hurt Louis and never selfishly or rudely.

They sparkled when Harry smiled and gleaned with mischief, taunting Louis to be careful and to watch out for an unknown prank.

They held everything about Harry, everything for which Louis lived, because they held the life of Harry Styles within their emerald gaze.

Louis could spend eternity looking into Harry’s eyes.

He _wanted_ to spend eternity looking into Harry’s eyes.

Harry’s eyes showed Louis what it meant to finally be living.

5\. Harry’s Curiosity

 Louis loved when Harry was in his “detective mode” as Niall called it.

Whenever Harry became curious about something, an exciting exploration would always occur, and Louis loved adventures, especially ones with Harry.

His white skin would flush with vibrancy comparable to the neon colors of a male peacock during mating season.

His eyes would widen at every new thing, smiling and pointing it out to Louis.

His voice would raise several octaves, sounding like Justin Bieber before he had fully emerged from puberty.

Louis loved how Harry would grab his hand and drag him around a new city, bouncing around the streets as new smells tingled their olfactory senses and buildings would arise from the ground before their awestruck eyes.

Louis especially loved when Harry’s curiosity focused on _their_ relationship.

Louis thought of one such occasion in particular with fondness:

_“Louis” Harry’s voice was unusually timid, missing the normal boisterous tones._

_Louis looked up from the book he was reading to see Harry standing at his bedroom door, wringing his lengthy fingers together._

_He scooted over, creating room for Harry on the bed, “What’s up?”_

_Harry sat down in the provided space and snuggled against Louis’ side._

_“I want to try something,” he declared._

_Louis nodded his agreement, setting his book to the side and holding his breath for what would come next, and Harry carefully pressed a gentle kiss to Louis’ mouth._

That instance was only one of Harry’s explorations with Louis, and as he proved to be more and more curious inside and outside of the bedroom, Louis looked forward to his investigations increasingly.

Louis especially enjoyed Harry’s game of “what can we get away with in public”, often ending with the two boys finding an empty bathroom or alleyway.

There was also something extremely exciting about holding Harry’s hand, hidden to public eye, while they were out and about the city.

Perhaps because it was so obviously hidden- their own little secret.

So, needless to say, when Harry got excited and curious about something, Louis just followed along, knowing something interesting would come out of encouraging the younger boy to explore.

6\. Cuddling with Harry

Louis loved waking up in the morning with Harry’s arms around him, the shared body heat almost too warm but the temperature so comfortable that neither boy was willing to move.

On their days off, Louis and Harry were basically attached to each other, either huddled under the duvet of their bed or squished on the couch.

Even on busy days the pair could be found cuddling-- in the car on the way to an interview, on long plane rides, and especially if they had time for a nap.

Louis loved napping, often complaining that there should be a universal two-hour period set aside specifically for catching up on lost sleep.

“Everyone would be so much less grumpy,” he would exclaim to Harry, who just nodded gravely in agreement, poorly attempting to conceal a grin at the older boys antics.

Louis would huff each time before snuggling closer to Harry’s side (he really only mentioned his naptime theory while they themselves were settling down for one).

He felt so at home in Harry’s arms, and relished how loved and protected he felt while encased in them.

He would nuzzle his nose into Harry’s neck, inhaling the unique smell of Harry Styles, and slip one of his legs between Harry’s, diminishing any and all boundaries in their long since synchronized waltz of snuggling.

Harry’s arms would always tighten deliciously around Louis’ torso and he would press small, sloppy kisses to the crown of Louis’ head; his lips warm, creating shivers that wracked through Louis’ body from head to toe.

And then Harry’s hands would sneak under his shirt to the silky skin on his back, dancing across in unknown rhythms until Louis was tingling with excitement and positive he would burst with enjoyment.

With Harry so close, in this nonsexual and intimate way, Louis felt as if he knew him, as if he truly understood the being that was Harry Styles.

He could feel how Harry’s heart beat, the ululations syncopating with his own to create their own little drumbeat.

He loved how Harry’s breath would catch when Louis shifted his hips in that _one way_ , the air halting to a stop on the younger boys’ lips before he exhaled sharply.

He _adored_ how whenever either one of them had a bad day, they would both climb into bed together and everything would be okay, even if it was just for those next few hours.

Harry was his safe house, so he clung to Harry when they cuddled, just as a baby koala clings to its mother, letting the elder guide it and carry the baby where it needs to go.

Harry led him through life.

He was the light that shined through every dark corner, opening and highlighting the one clear path, the one road Louis was supposed to walk down.

Harry was the one thing for which Louis _truly lived_.

Louis knew he was utterly and irrevocably in love with Harry.

There was no turning back.

He could not fix on the hour, or the moment, or the time, which it happened.

It just did.

It was slow; this process of falling deeply in love, and it was also long.

Louis could remember much laughter and pain, but he could not state the exact moment because by the time he realized his feelings, it was too late.

There was no turning back.

He was twenty years old and he knew that there was no one else for whom he could feel this deeply.

Even the love he had for his mother, who raised and nourished him from the time he spent in her womb to the moment he left home with One Direction, could not compare to how he felt about Harry.

It was beyond adoration, beyond care, heck, it was even beyond the very essence of _love itself_.

It was out of this world, living somewhere in the galaxy, a flowing ribbon in a cloud of mystery and yet it was so well known to Louis, especially during moments snuggled up to Harry’s side, that Louis could not help but smile, so extremely grateful to be in Harry’s arms.

He wanted to live there, wrapped up in this cocoon of bliss and content.

He often dreamed of weeks away with just Harry, holed up in hotel rooms, ranging from $25 cheap motels in the middle of nowhere to posh five-star hotels, just the two of them, ordering room service with no one around, spending eternity simply tangled up in each other.

Of course it would be a while before they could have such a break, especially with the band at its prime and only increasing in popularity, but eventually, Louis decided that he would take such trips with Harry.

For the moment though, he was content with snuggling.

 _This is love,_ Louis would think, lying in Harry’s arms. _This is what love truly means._

It was cool, the feeling washing through his diaphragm cool as ice but as it reached his heart, it would melt into a burning pool of lava, bubbling and about to burst from within him, so hot in the middle.

He felt it foreboding at all hours of the day, but feeling safe and comfortable with Harry’s arms around him, their bodies pushed together until neither knew where Harry began and when Louis ended, the love erupted to the forefront of his mind, blazing and crackling as Louis lay happy in Harry’s arms.

7\. The Way Harry Loves Louis

Louis never had to question the fact that Harry loves him just as much as he loves Harry.

Not only did Louis appreciate this, but it also made Louis teem with adoration.

Knowing that Harry loves him, being so completely, utterly certain that he did, that he does, made Louis even more enamored with the younger boy.

The undeniable, unequivocal, unquestionable love put him on cloud nine every second of every minute of every day.

Each time he set his eyes on Harry he felt as if they were back at X-Factor boot camp, just meeting for the very first time.

Louis still felt the slight flutter in his stomach, the nervousness, apprehension, and excitement of wanting to _know him_.

And every time Harry showed his love, whether through an overly dramatic proclamation, or through a simple gesture, Louis was overwhelmed with a burning passion that began in his heart and spread like wildfire through his veins.

Because that’s what Harry’s love did to him, it made him burn, slow and steady, with passion and desire, happiness and joy, excitement and fear, adoration and _love_.

_Louis was kindled, scorching and blazing with love for Harry Styles._

It was an uncontainable feeling that seeped into everything he did.

He would skip instead of walk because he knew Harry loves him.

He would sing sentences instead of speak them because he knew Harry loves him.

He would laugh loud, his cackles reaching toward the high heavens, because he knew that _Harry Styles loves him, Louis Tomlinson_.

He was so happy with his life and how it turned out, the band, the fans, the experiences, and someone to come home to and with whom he could share each moment.

He could not imagine being able to accomplish as much as he did without Harry by his side, supporting and loving him.

And he just simply adored the fact that Harry loves him as much as he loves Harry.

8\. Harry’s kindness.

There are not many things that touched Louis’ heart more than Harry’s kindness.

He took after his mom, in this way, who was always helping or volunteering at a different organization.

They were the best example of philanthropists, always helping others, even if it meant sacrificing something.

It showed when the boys were in LA shooting the iCarly episode and Harry suggested the bring groceries to workers looking for jobs on the streets.

The boys had agreed readily and watching as Harry interacted with the unknown people brought a smile to Louis’ face.

He didn’t understand how Harry just gave and gave and gave without even a second thought.

For Louis, it was a struggle, just as it was hard for Niall to share food, and Louis felt so selfish.

He basked in Harry’s kindness, enjoying the warmth and stealing some of the rays in hopes that he would be able to shine in such a way one day.

It showed through Harry’s interactions with his family and friends, the gentleman act not simply an act but a way of life for Harry.

He wasn’t ever aware of what he was doing, he just did it, from opening doors for people to offering his one day off in a month to babysit his cousins, everything he did came from this purity inside of him- his kindness.

It seemed that this kindness also led to a great understanding, for Harry always knew when Louis needed something, whether it be a hug or to be left alone.

He just knew what Louis needed before Louis himself knew, and Harry also managed to make sure Louis had whatever he needed.

His kindness spread a warm cocoon of joy around their relationship; giving it such a positive vibe that Louis knew he did not want anyone else for the rest of his life.

Vibes were everything for Louis, and Harry’s was so lovely, if described in colors it would be a vibrant mix of reds and browns with splashes of green and blue and fuchsia, warm and cozy- it felt homey.

But the real reason, Louis enjoyed Harry’s vibe is because it had an extra layer of kindness that filled the cracks of his being, completing him like frosting on a layered cake.

The warmth of Harry’s kindness emanated into Louis’ core, heating him and filling him with such joy.

He wanted to stay there forever, comfortable in the heat of Harry’s kindness, and he hoped that eventually, he would be as kind as Harry Styles.

9\. Harry’s Hair

Louis had always enjoyed curly hair, so he lived vicariously through Harry’s unruly mop of hair, prompting him often to increase the volume.

He just loved Harry’s hair.

He loved how soft the strands were, well kept and conditioned to a smooth and silky perfection.

He could run his hands through Harry’s hair for ages, enjoying the light tingling sensation the motion created.

His hair was always streaming in one direction and it gleamed when the sun beat down, shining and glistening.

He loved playing with the adorable swirl on the left backside of Harry’s head, the spot like a little tornado, adding to the chaos of the curls.

One of his favorite nicknames for Harry had even been inspired by Harry’s hair.

_“Harry, let’s go!” Louis pounded on the bathroom door, the sound of the hair dryer drowning out his voice on the other side of the door._

_They had an interview in twenty minutes and the car had been waiting patiently for Harry to finish drying his hair._

_Silence._

_Finally, Louis thought, assuming the hair dryer stopping was a signal that Harry was ready._

_But another minute went by and still Harry hadn’t emerged from the bathroom._

_“Harry, we need to go. Now!” Louis knocked on the door again._

_“I can’t!” a frantic Harry finally replied._

_“Why not?”_

_“My hair!” Harry cried and Louis could hear the distress in his voice, lurking and threatening a break down._

_“Well, what’s wrong with it? Will you let me in?” Louis inquired._

_He was met with more silence until the doorknob clicked as Harry unlocked it._

_Louis slowly pushed into the bathroom, revealing a ridiculous sight of Harry yanking his hair up and down in an attempt at taming it._

_Louis couldn’t help but laugh at the comical sight; Harry’s tugging only making the wily curls more unruly._

_The issue was that Harry’s hair had curled insanely, snaking in every direction in long twirls, almost like an extended afro._

_“It’s not funny!” Harry shouted when Louis failed to stifle his laughter._

_“Well…I mean it-“_

_“Don’t you dare finish that thought,” Harry interrupted before melodramatically sighing, “I can’t be seen like this! Just tell management I’m feeling ill?”_

_“Not so fast!” Louis put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, trying to placate the younger boys’ qualms. “I’m sure hair and make-up can fix it.”_

_Harry was not convinced as he studied his reflection in the mirror, and although Louis never admitted it, even when asked, Harry did look ridiculous._

_“C’mon, Curly. We’re going to be late.”_

And so, the nickname was created.

Harry’s hair made it easy to pick him out of a crowd, a fact that Louis liked as he was able to find the dark brown mop anywhere amongst a large group.

Louis always appreciated this because it meant he could keep an eye on Harry during busy signings or concerts.

It was comforting, both being able to locate Harry in a crowd and also the feeling of Harry’s hair in general.

It often reminded Louis of how he felt, the dark color warm like his love for Harry and soft like the rays of the sun during twilight.

The final reason Louis loves Harry’s hair is quite simple, albeit, a little…dirty, perhaps?

To put it in plain terms, Louis loved the handle Harry’s hair provided during sex, or any sexual encounter they had.

He loved being able to lightly tug Harry closer by his curls while they were kissing.

He quite enjoyed running his fingers through Harry’s long strands while Harry sucked him off, the silky softness adding to his arousement as it tangled around Louis’ needy grasp.

It was just so sexy when Harry’s hair fell into his eyes and flopped this way and that when they fucked.

Louis couldn’t help but sigh impatiently at the thought of how Harry would run long fingers through his locks in moments of passion and ecstasy, flicking it out of his face when he was particularly concentrated.

And while Louis was in no way vain, he just loved how Harry’s hair represented everything that was Harry Styles- wild and unruly but also soft and styled to perfection.

10\. Harry’s voice.

Harry’s voice was pure, unadulterated sex.

Tingles would creep through Louis’ body, starting in his toes and crawling up his skin, the feeling proving to be quite uncomfortable as it elicited delicious shivers, and although he was never cold, goosebumps that formed in mountainous armies.

It was a feeling Louis enjoyed, especially when Harry’s singing was the cause.

There was just something in the low undertones of Harry’s baritone that resounded deep in Louis’ core.

It pulsed inside his body and made his heart race whenever Harry opened his mouth, the Cheshire accent ringing deeper with each word.

_I love you._

Harry never failed to tell Louis each and every night and Louis never wanted to be without the younger boy who had stolen his heart with the first glance.

He would spend his life, every single day of it, listening to Harry speak, doing anything in his physical capabilities to make it happen.

He lived for Harry’s voice because it breathed deep into his soul and ignited his very being, adding a rainbow of colors to the unfilled, black lines of who he was.

At first he had tried so hard to hide from his feelings, but there was a point where he could not keep away from the fast beating of his heart and trembling hands whenever Harry was near.

 _I fucking love you_.

Harry would tell Louis every day, back when they were younger, only to receive the same slam of the door as Louis fled into the safe confines of his bedroom, unable to reply back and so immensely scared of his own feelings that he could not even admit to having them.

Louis could hear the tremble in Harry’s voice when he persisted time after time, resignation slipping in eventually, as Louis stubbornly refused to acknowledge what was happening.

_I love you, too._

Louis finally responded to the statement Harry had been making for 376 days, never once forgetting, even if it required a phone call or voicemail.

When Harry’s piercing green eyes flashed up Louis knew he made the right decision.

He could trust Harry with his heart, with his life, because Harry had his voice; his voice that seeped an unknown spirit into Louis, alighting him with passion and happiness and _love_ ; his voice that made life so much easier and so much _harder_ to live without.

Harry’s voice could also play with Louis’ emotions, a specific tone manifesting doubt or fear, and more often than not, excitement.

Harry’s voice aroused Louis so painfully, even one word could be so titillating that Louis would feel himself ache and pulse.

The one word that evoked this reaction was usually his name- the way Harry pronounced “Louis” when they were making love, his voice caressing the title as if Louis were the single, most precious being in the world.

Or when they were fucking, full of passion and lust, and Harry would groan out his name as if Louis was causing him pain in the darkest and deepest abyss of his body.

Whenever Harry called out for him, their muscles tightening as one, Louis would feel the keenest sense of ecstasy, and he would return the cry with an equal amount of need and want.

And as they lay there afterwards, covered in a light sheen of mixed sweat, the scent of sex hovering above them, Harry would whisper sweet nothings against Louis’ neck as he spooned the older boy from behind, his words cherishing and his voice just as embracing as his warm, comforting arms.

Louis could get lost in those moments, as they lay side by side, hiding nothing from each other, wide open as they lost themselves in the embrace with words speaking everything and nothing.

Before they fell asleep Harry would sing to him- lullabies and songs and random tunes.

Louis’ favorite was Follow Me by Uncle Cracker.

He loved how Harry’s soft vocals subtly added to the melody, stirring Louis’ inner romantic.

_You don’t know how you met me,_

_You don’t know why,_

_You can’t turn around and say goodbye,_

_All you know is when I’m with you I make you free,_

_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea,_

_I’m singing,_

_Follow me,_

_Everything is alright,_

_I’ll be the one to tuck you in at night,_

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee,_

_You won’t find nobody else like me._

Harry would lull Louis to sleep each night with this song, the haunting tune filling his mind and he would dream of moment after moment spent with Harry by his side.

Louis could not fall asleep without it, and whenever they were apart he would call Harry as he slipped into his bed, falling under the sandman’s spell as Harry’s voice resounded through the small speaker of his phone, which was pressed against his ear where he would find it again in the morning.

Louis never went a night without Harry singing him to sleep, the pattern following the pair throughout their entire life as they grew from young lads to an old, married couple.

Even in their early 90s Harry continued to sing Louis to sleep, his voice more gravely with age but still just as soothing and calm as when he sang softly in his lovers’ ear when they were young boys in the newly formed One Direction.

Louis never realized how much he relied on their nightly ritual until Harry passed away, old age stealing his life.

He spent night after night in a state of insomnia, waiting for Harry’s voice to relax him.

And even until Louis inhaled his last intake of oxygen, he never found anyone else like the curly haired boy with the voice that stole his heart and took his breath away.

This list was only ten things he loved about his partner, but in the end, there was only one thing he could ever say to show just how he felt:

_I love you, Harry Styles._

Epilogue

What they had was special; rarely did one find such a great love.

Their love flashed brilliantly across the night sky with magnificent colors, appearing brighter at times and lighter at others, but always constant.

Since the day they met their friends and family knew what they had was special.

 _Larry Stylinson_.

The name created so many emotions for the fans, and especially, the other members of One Direction.

Once Harry passed, Liam, Niall, and Zayn could see the life force that had once burned so brightly blue in Louis’ eyes begin to dim.

They would never know, never truly grasp how great of a love Harry and Louis’ shared, but it was no surprise to them when they found Louis asleep forever in the bed he and Harry had once slept in together, a cd player still turning as Harry’s voice filled every corner of the room.

Yes, they had screamed and sobbed for Louis to come back and begged him, “Why did you leave us, Lou?”

But all of the men knew he was in a happy place, one where he and Harry were still young lads- BooBear and Hazza taking on the world together once more.

They could see he had finally found the peace for which he had been searching ever since Harry had passed as a smile lay frozen on Louis’ face- the perfect image of repose.

It was bittersweet, this departure, but as Louis embraced Harry once more and they floated together high above the world and its chaos, a shooting star blessed the loved ones they left behind, freezing in the sky, creating a symbol of what they shared.

_True love._


End file.
